He loves me, he loves me not, HE LOVES ME
by i-love-the-twilightsaga
Summary: Bella moves to forks,and meets the Cullens the only problem... Edward is dating Jessica. Will Bella and Edward ever go out?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I own nothing it all belongs to the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer

I would like to decate this Chapter to my best friends(You know who you are)

**~Whole story is Bellas point of view~**

Chapter 1 – First day of school

First day of school in a new school is always ackward. When I first walked into Forks High I saw this group of people there were about five of them, they were super pale. The tall brown haired one kept staring at me, I wasnt sure if i should be scard or happy? I continued walking towards the office. I grabbed my school schedule. I walked to my assigned locker and then I looked down and noticed the other locker said "Alice" I wondered "Who is Alice?" Then someone tapped my shoulder, I turned around it was a boy he was pretty tall and had blonde hair, the he said

"Are you Isabella Swan?"

"Bella. How did you know my name?"

"Well I am going to be your guide for today, if you want."

"Thanks, but its okay I can find my way"

"Okay see you around"

"Bye"

After he left I thought who was that? After I found my way to French, I gave my transver sheet to the teacher, the teacher showed me to my seat, and it was right besides that guy who kept staring at me earlier. He then said

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen"

"Hi I'm Bella"

"Did you just move here?"

"Yup, how long have you lived here?"

"Ahhh… awhile"

"Cool"

After that he stopped talking. After French I had Math. After math I went to my locker and a saw a face by the bottom locker I went up and said

"Hello I'm Bella"

"Oh hello I am Alice Cullen"

"Are you Edwards sister?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Hes in my French class"

"That's cool, well I have to go to lunch bye"

"Bye"

She rushed out, she looked in pain actully! I was walking to the lunch room when that guy tapped my shoulder again

"Hello, sorry that I didn't introduce myself earlier, I am Mike Newton"

"Hi"

"Your Chief Swans daughter arent you?"

"Yeah"

"Want to come eat lunch with me and my friends?"

"Hmmm…okay"

I followed him into the cafeteria. We walked over to this table there was three people.

Mike then said,

"Bella, This is Jessica,Angela, and Ben, everyone this is Bella"

I felt like a total retard. I then said

"Hi"

I then sat down. I turned aroud and saw Edward and Ailce and a few others wallked in. I asked Jessica,

"Who are they?"

"Oh those are Dr and Mrs. Cullens foster kids, the blonde one is Rosalie and the big darked haired one is Emmett, the little darked haired one is Alice, and the other blonde one who looks always in pain is Jasper, and then that's Edward Cullen"

I stared at Edwards beautiful topaz eyes, Jessica continued

"Don't even try, none of the girl here seem good enough for him"

"Oh"

"Not like I care or anything"

Jessica went silent. I turned around and saw that Edward was walking towards us. I turned back around and whispered to Jessica

"Hes coming over here?"

"hmmm… I guess so"

We both sat up, Edward then said

"Hello Jessica, are you doing anything this Saturday night?"

I was freaking out inside my head!

"Ahh… no why?"

"Would you like to go to the movies?"

"Sounds good"

"Okay, I will pick you up at 7pm sharp"

"See you then"

As he walked away, Jessica wouldn't stut up

"Oh my god, he asked me out!"

"That's great" I lied

"What should I wear, oh my god you need to help me"

In my head I was thinking no way

"Shure I would love to"

Then the lunch bell went. I was walking to science, when Edward tapped my shoulder

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, what about yourself" I said in a angry voice

"Pretty good, are you mad or something?"

"No of course not"

"Okay well see you around Bella"

"Bye"

During science I kept looking over at Edward who was sitting with Jessica, truthfully how could he like her! I wanted to burst out in tears, but I am no longer five years old. After science, school was over for the day, I grabbed my backsack and starting walking home. Then I heard a car come behind me, and it was Edward in his silver Volvo. He rolled down his window and said

"Do you want a ride?"

"No thanks"

"Oh I see, are you shure you arent mad?"

"No, why would I be mad"

"That I asked Jessica on a date"

"Why would I care, I don't even really know you"

"Oh okay, bye Bella"

"BYE"

When I got home I saw that Charlie (My dad) actully washed his car, that was a surprise. When I walked in the door I heard him yelling

"Bells, how was your first day of school?"

"It was fine dad"

"That's good"

"Yeah, well I better go do my homework"

"Okay"

I walked upstairs. I went into my room and I saw that Renee (My mom) had emailed me, she said

Bella hunny, call me when you get this email. Love: Mom and Phil. I picked up my cellphone and called her but there was no answer so I left a message. I started on my homework but I couldn't concertrate. All I was thinking about was Jessica and Edward! After I finished my homework I went downstairs and made some pasta for dinner. When dinner was done Charlie left, he was going to his friend Billy Black's house to watch the big football game. So there I sat home alone, not shure what to do. I deciced to go to bed early. I was in deep dream : There I sat watching Edward walk by with his topaz almost black eye staring at me. I woke up and that was the first night I dreamt about Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I own nothing it all belongs to the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer

I would like to decate this chapter to one of my best friends Little-Pixie-Girl for helping me write some of this chapter and giving me ideas, thank you!

Chapter 2 – The Date

The next morning when I woke up I heard Charlie yelling from downstairs

"Bells can you come here for a minute"

"Be right there"

I walked down the stairs and there was Charlie. He then said

"After school today, how about we go get you a car, my friend Billy has a older Dodge truck that hes selling and offered it for a good price"

"Sounds great"

"Okay"

"Well I am going to go eat some breakfast and go to school"

"Okay Bells, see you after school"

"Yup"

I walked upstairs and got dressed, brushed my teeth, did my hair and then I walked back downstairs and ate some toast. After I left and started walking to school. When I arrived at school Jessica ran up to me

"Bella oh my god, my date is tomorrow you have to come over tonight and help me"

"Hmm… okay"

"Thanks so much Bella!"

"Well I gotta get to class, see you later"

"Bye"

I continued walking to class, I was walking to my locker when I saw Edward. He saw me then left the hallway. I shook it off and headed to my next class, I just realized that Edward was in that class too, and I had to sit next to him! I took my seat, and started to doodle. During the whole class he ingorned me. He didn't even say hi. I thought that was quite rude of him. I headed to lunch, when I arrived there I saw Edward and Jessica sitting together, and quite close for that matter. I suddenly felt sick. I left the lunch room and went to my next class. I was trying to reason with myself that it was ok if Edward sat with Jessica. It's not like we were dating or anything, but why do I feel like this? There was just something about him that made me feel special and made me get butterflys whenever I was near him, was it love? I don't know. The rest of the day he ignored me, did I smell bad?, did I say something?, does he not like me anymore? I kept thinking of all these lame excuses. By the end of the day I was sick and tired of Edward and Jessica. I started walking home, when I got home I saw this red older dodge truck in the driveway. Charlie came walking out of the house

"Do you like it Bells?"

"Yeah I love it, thank you so much"

"No problem, well its already to drive if you want to take it for a spin"

"Sounds good, well be back in a couple of minutes"

"Okay"

I put my backsack in the house, and went out to the truck I got in, I started it. I backed up and then starting driving it was a awesome truck, it didn't go super fast but that was okay. When I pulled back into the driveway I saw Edward's silver Volvo parked on the curb. When I got out of my truck I walked inside. There was Edward sitting on the couch in the living room, he got up

"Sorry to bug you Bella"

"Why are you here?"

"Do you know what type of flowers Jessica likes?"

"Hmm.. not really I just met her the other day!"

"Do you think Angela will know"

"Maybe. I don't know, you came all the way here to ask me this! Why didn't you just call!"

"I wanted to see you"

"Really, is that why you ignored me all day"

"Sorry about that, I was just so wrapped into Jessica"

"Okay, I want to barf well I really have to do homework"

"Yeah me too, bye Bella"

"Bye"

He walked out the door, it went silent. I wanted to burst into tears, I really thought he wanted to see me, but NO it had to be about Jessica and how he was just so wrapped into Jessica today. I decided to go to bed early. I had no dreams, all I had was a broken heart. When I woke up the next morning, I went downstairs ate breakfast, got ready. Jessica called

"Hey Bella, its Jessica"

"Hi Jess"

"Can you still come over today?"

"Yeah for shure" I said, wishing I had something else to do

"Awesome, wanna come now or later?"

"I will come now"

"See you soon"

"Yeah bye"

When I got off the phone I headed downstairs and yelled to Charlie

"I'm going to Jessica's for the day, be home later"

"Okay Bells"

I walked outside and go In my truck and headed to Jessica's house. I pulled up to this white and gray little duplex. I knocked on the door and Jessica's mom opened the door and yelled

"Jessica, Bella's here"

"I'm coming"

Jessica came into the room

"Hey Bella, come on follow me to my room"

"Okay"

I followed her down the hall, and we walked into this not too big but not too small room and Jessica then said

"Ready, now what should I wear!?"

She pulled out a bunch of dresses, there was every colour you could think of! I grabbed this one it was a nice gray one, I chose that one because I knew gray wasn't the colour to wear on a date so I lied

"Jessica, you have to wear this one, its so pretty"

"Yeah, but are you shure its gray"

"Of course" I lied, laughing in my head

"Okay, well be right back"

When she walked back in the room she said

"Hey, it doesn't look that bad, now SHOES"

"You should wear those black heels, they would go good"

"Perfect"

She grabbed the shoes and put them one, then she went into the bathroom and went and did her hair and make-up, it felt like hours she was in there. When she came out she didn't look horrible she looked alright, Edward should hopefully think its just alright and not PERFECT. I then commented

"You look beautiful Jess"

"Thank you so much Bella for helping me"

I heard the doorbell ring

"Oh my god, hes here!"

"Go have fun" I lied

"See you later"

A few minutes later they left, I said goodbye to and got into my truck and followed them to the movie theater. When I got there I made shure I parked somewhere far away I actully parked a block away. I walked into the theater making shure they didn't see me, I bought a ticket to the same movie. I walked in to the movie room, and sat in the very back. I kept looking down on them, they were holding hands, sharing popcorn (but Edward looked like he hated it) and then five minutes before the movie was done, I saw him kiss her on the cheek. I left right after I saw that. I walked back to my truck and drove home. When I got home I went to bed right away and that night I relized I was super jealous and wanted Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I own nothing it all belongs to the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 3 – Wheres Edward?

The weekend went by slowly and not even for one second I didn't think about Edward. Next I knew it was Monday, I got dressed, ate some breakfast and went off to school. It was a really nice and sunny day. When I arrived at school Jessica ran up to me

"My date went awesome, thanks for the help Bella"

"Yeah no problem"

"But none of the Cullens are here today!"

"Oh really?"

"They usually get to go camping when its sunny, nice huh"

"Yeah, well gotta go, Bye"

I walked to class, and everyclass I had for the day, Edward nor Alice were there. At lunch none of the Cullens were in the cafeteria. Finally the end of the day arrived, when I got home I saw that Charlie had some friends over, Charlie yelled

"Bella! I want you to meet my friend Billy Black and this is his son Jacob"

"Hi"

After Jacob walked up to me

"Hi Bella, I'm Jacob"

"Hi Jacob"

"So how are you liking it here in Forks?"

"Cold. But its nice to see the sun today"

"Yeah for shure, well I better get inside before the big game starts"

"See you later"

He walked inside. I walked up to my room, and did my homework. I kept hearing "TOUCHDOWN" getting yelled downstairs. I went to bed early. All that night I kept thinking of Edward. The next morning I woke up to sunshine. I got ready and went to school to my surprise the Cullen's still werent there. In fact the whole week they werent there. It was late on Friday night, and I was laying on my bed thinking about Edward and his family. I found it a bit strange that they all were beautiful. Inhumanly beautiful, and they were extremely pale like fresh fallen snow, but the strangest thing was there eyes. They went from topaz to black, then the Cullen kids go "camping" and then they return with their eyes topaz. I went to my computer and typed in inhumanly beautiful, pale skinned, and eyes changing black to topaz. I clicked on a site, it said Cold ones a.k.a VAMPIRES! I read a little bit more. It matched perfectly, like they were describing the Cullen's, except that the cold ones didn't have topaz eyes but red. Could the Cullen's be vampires? It was possible. When I went to go to bed, I sat there wondering, am I in love with a vampire!? I had no clue, if he would only talk to me and not ignore me at school. I wanted to know the truth so badly, if he would only tell me. In my head I was saying "Edward tell me the truth" when I had finally feel asleep I had a dream: Me and Edward in some sort of meadow, him with his topaz eyes. I woke up the next morning thinking I am going to find out the truth as soon as they get back! Later that day It starting pouring with rain. I heard a knock on the door I yelled to Charlie

"I'll get it"

When I opened the door there stood Edward. He then said

"Bella, I need to talk to you"

"Shure, come in"

"Thanks"

He walked in

"I don't like Jessica, my older brother Emmett said girls in this century like to get jealous, so all I was trying to do is make up jealous, I broke up with Jessica"

I was doing a happy dance in my head, but then something poped into my mind

"What do you mean this century?"

"Hmm... got to go, bye Bells"

"Wait, you really need to give me some answers Edward"

"I cant right now Bella, I'm not safe, and we really shouldn't hang out anymore"

"What, you basically just told me you like me, and now you don't, what's going on Edward"

"I can't explain, I really have to go"

"Okay, fine bye"

I thought something isn't right, what's the matter? The rest of the weekend I lazed around doing nothing but kept thinking and thinking what is the matter with Edward?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I own nothing it all belongs to the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer

**I would like to thank my friends for reading and helping me along with this story!!!**

Chapter 4 – A walk in the forest

It was now Monday morning, I didn't know if I was even going to talk to Edward today. He basicly told me stay away, but I couldn't, I loved him. When I arrived at school, Edward wasn't there. Nor was his other siblings. When I was walking to my locker Jessica tapped my shoulder

"Bella, Edward broke up with me" she said sobbing

"Oh really"

"We only went on one date, was it really that bad?!"

"Who knows, its okay"

"Whatever, bye Bella"

"Bye"

I put my stuff in my locker, and headed for class. Class was pretty boring. Then I had math and then it was lunch. Nothing really happened at lunch. Before I knew it school was over for the day. When I got home, Charlie yelled

"Bells, Edward called for you, he said he would call back later"

"Okay"

I walked upstairs, and sat down at my desk and finished my homework. When I was finished my homework I thought I should take a walk in the forest. I told Charlie

"Dad, im going for a walk"

"Okay be back before it gets dark"

"I will"

I walked outside, and choose the "Nature Trail" It was a really nice forest, it was very moist though. I was walking along when I heard a noice. I turned around and saw a group of people running at super speed trying to get away from me. I was shocked, I started running away from them. But then I got a glispe of one of them and it was EDWARD! I yelled

"EDWARD!"

The man stopped

"Bella?"

"How can you run that fast?"

"It's a long story"

"I have time"

"Bella, its complicated"

"Edward, tell me or…"

"or… what Bella"

"I wont talk to you anymore"

"Me and my family are different from others here in Forks"

"Really, how?"

"Vampires, are you afraid?"

"No"

"We're different from our kind, we hunt animals for their blood and not humans"

"Bella, please I'm sorry I lied to you, I just wanted to protect you"

"By pushing me away from you, Edward I love you"

"I have never felt love until you walked into Forks High that day"

My heart dropped

"Edward, I loved you so much and I didn't even know you that well, when I saw you and Jessica I wanted to burst into tears"

"Bella, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, I never ment too, my stupid other brother told me it would work"

"Well, it did I was super jealous"

I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wanna start over?"

"That would be great"

"I'm Bella, and you are?"

"Edward Cullen" He said with a smile

We walked back to my house, when we got there I said

"Your secret is safe with me"

"Thank you, bye Bells"

"Bye"

I walked inside, I was so happy! He had finally told me the truth, I was some what scard but I knew he wouldn't hurt me. For once in Forks I felt happy and in love.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I own nothing it all belongs to the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 5 – Jealousy

When it came time to go back to school, I was abit worried because of Jessica. I knew she would freak, because after all Edward dumped her for basicly me (luckily she doesn't know that) But I was really nervous! Jessica will be really angry I told Edward, but he said "No she wont", "just ignore her" I thought huh like that would work! Edward picked me up to take me to school. When we pulled up to school and got out of his silver Volvo. I saw the look on Jessica's face and it wasn't nice. Me and Edward starting walking towards the entrance and Jessica came running up to us and said

"BELLA SWAN, how could you do this to me!?"

I hesitated

"I'm really sorry Jess"

"No your not, DON'T TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN"

I felt really bad, but hey I loved Edward and he loved me.

"Jess, please I am really sorry"

"REALLY HUH then why WOULD YOU SHOW UP TO SCHOOL WITH HIM!"

"Well… because hes my boyfriend" I said silently

"WHAT THE HALE just the other day he was mine!!!"

Edward the said

"Jessica, I am truly sorry, but I was using you to get to Bella. I am truly very sorry"

Jessica was about to burst into tears.

"You used me!"

"I am very sorry"

"Well I should have seen it coming, you have never talked to me until that day, when Bella first came here"

"Jessica, please don't be mad at Bella, if anything you should be mad at me"

"Well I'm mad at both of you!!!"

"Well me and Bella have to go to class, goodbye"

She didn't reply she just ran off. After that little run in. I then wispered to Edward "Really she wont be mad" I said with a giggle. He replied "I'm very sorry about that, haha" I stopped at my locker and got my stuff for french class, and then we went to French classs me and Edward took our seat. During the whole class we were passing notes back and fourth. The last note he passed me said "**Bella, meet me at lunch. Love you**_" _And then the bell rang. I had math and he had English. I sat during math wishing Edward was right beside me. When the bell went for lunch I rushed up, I put my books in my locker and headed for the lunch room. When I walked in I walked over to the Cullen's table and Jessica glared at me the whole time I was walking there but I didn't care. I sat down, and then Emmett said

"So it did make you jealous huh" he said with a grin

"Yes it did, but now Jessica hates me"

"Huh, I guess I never thought that plan over" he said with a giggle

After that it went silent. Rose never really talked. Emmett was the comedian of the table. Jasper just sat there and Alice was always reading a book. And Edward and I talked until lunch was over. By the end of the day, Jessica still hated me. After school Edward took me home. I finished up my homework and went to bed early. The whole night I thought about will Jessica hate me forever? In a way I didn't care but then in a way I did because she was one of my first friends at school. Then I heard a tap on my window. I opened my window, and Edward jumped into my room.

"Hey Bells"

"Hi"

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing, just thinking"

"Jessica?"

"Yeah"

"She will forget about it"

"I don't think she will"

"Well lets not think about it"

"Yeah, well I really have to go to bed"

"Mind if I stay anyways"

"Shure, I guess if you want" I said with a smile

I went to bed, but couldn't fall asleep, when I finally did I relized, Edward had picked me up in his arms. And I was sleeping in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I own nothing it all belongs to the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 6 – Rumors, there a nasty thing

When I woke up Edward was gone. I saw a note on my bed side table which said "**Sorry had to go, Charlie woke up, see you at school. Love you**" I got ready and went downstairs, Charlie yelled from the kitchen table

"Bells, did you hear that noise last night, it was just a rock got throwen at the window"

"No" I lied

"Okay, have a good day"

"You too" I yelled as I went out the door

When I pulled up to school, everyone was looking at me. Edward walked up to me,

"Hey Bells, how are you?"

"Edward why is everyone staring at me?"

"Oh, who knows"

"Edward tell me now!" I said angerly

"Well, theres a story going around"

"What type of story"

"Well, people are saying that you moved to Forks, because you ex boyfriend dumped you for the head cheerleader and no one likes you"

"WHAT!? THAT'S SO NOT TRUE! THAT'S A RUMOR!"

"Its okay Bells, I never believed it"

"Truthfully you're my first boyfriend" I said silently

"Bella, it will be okay we will find out who spread this rumor"

"Thanks, well I need to get to class"

"Me too, bye"

I walked my way to class, everyone still staring at me. Today I had Woodworks first, lets just say they don't let me use many of the tools, when I say many I mean none! All I do I sit there and correct work for the teacher. When woodworks was finished I went to my locker and in my locker was a note which said **"Bella, you better watch your back. Oh yeah sorry to hear about your ex-boyfriend haha" **When I put the note down, I was shure it was from the person that started this horrible rumor. I put the note in my pocket. I walked to French and there was Edward I went by and sat with him. I whispered in his ear

"I found a note in my locker, im shure its from the person that started this rumor"

"Okay, at lunch give it to Jasper hes good at smelling down people"

I laughed at the "smelling down people" part. When french class was finished, me and Edward made our way to the lunch room. We walked over to our regular table and then sat down, I took out the note and gave it to Edward when he was done reading he said

"Jasper, could you possibly smell down this person?"

"Possibly"

"Please, I will let you have the _elk_ next time"

"Fine, give me the note"

He smelt it for a second and then said

"Edward, are you kidding me you couldn't figure this out, who is the only girl in school who wears Curious by Britney Spears"

"JESSICA" he replied silently

"Even I could smell that a mile away" he said with a smile

"Thanks Jasper"

"Yeah, make shure the _elk _ is mine next time" he said with a laugh

"Yes Jasper"

I was shocked, Jessica! I knew she would get be back but not like this. I felt hurt. Edward and I walked over to her table and Jessica gave a glare. I then talked

"Jessica" I said in a angry voice

"What?"

"So, does this belong to you" I passed her the note

"No, of course not"

"Oh really, because you're the only girl in this school who wears Curious by Britney Spears and this note reaks of it!" I said in a loud voice

She didn't reply

"Bella, look I'm sorry but I was hurt"

"I'm sorry Jessica, but I am not going to forgive you for this"

I walked away. We walked back over to the Cullen's table and sat down. Alice then said

"Way to go Bella!" she said with a grin

"Haha thanks Alice"

When lunch was finished I went to Math, it was really boring. When school was finished, I got in my truck and went home. When I got home, I went up to my room and sat there wondering if I ever would forgive Jessica for this. But in my heart I felt crushed but I can't hold this agaist her forever. But in a way I felt like I needed to. Later on that night I decided to check my email and I had a new email from Jessica and it said "**Bella, I am really sorry about the rumor I spread about you, I was just really angry about you and Edward, please forgive me! We can go shopping! What do you say? Please, Jessica**" I was not about to forgive her just for a shopping trip, gosh I can do that anyday with Alice and we normally would go to Paris which has way better shopping than Forks. I clicked the reply button and I wrote "**Jessica, I know your sorry, I am just not ready to forgive you just like that! I need time. And by the way I can go shopping anyday with Alice! Bye, Bella**" I clicked the sent button, and I felt very happy with the email I wrote! Later on that night I heard my computer beep and it was a new email from Jessica, "**BELLA SWAN!, that's the rudest comment ive heard, oh I can go shopping any day with Alice! Well I can go shopping any day I want too! SO THERE! And fine I will give you time to think… I guess. Jessica**"

I can not believe her! If she thought that I was going to forgive her she can just forget it now. It's not like me to get revenge but she can't get away with this. I called up the queen of revenge Alice

"Hey Alice, I need your help. I need to get revenge on Jessica." I asked her

"I would love to help you, someone needs to put her in her place and I have the perfect idea what to do. Jessica hates to be ignored so just simply ignore her. Don't talk to her don't even notice that she is in the room"

"Alice that is the best plan ever thank you so much. Bye Alice"

The next day at school Jessica came to my locker. I closed my locker and started walking to Edward's. She kept calling my name but I just kept walking. She was getting mad.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I own nothing it all belongs to the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 7 – Forgive and Forget

I continued walking and ignoring Jessica, and it was working because it was driving her NUTS! I said goodbye to Edward as he left for his class. I continued walking to Spainish class (I would normally have french but my french teacher said me and Edward were talking too much so she sent me to spainish class! I wasn't very happy about it) When I walked into spainish I saw Mike Newton. He waved me over

"Hi Bella!"

"Hi"

"I thought you were in French"

"I was" I replied

"Oh, that's neat"

"Yeah"

I sat down. Spainish was way harder than I thought. When the teacher introduced herself to me she said "_Hola, Me yamo Mrs. Feliz_" I stared blankly. I then said

"Excuse me, im not really shure what you said"

Everyone laughed

"It means Hello and my name is"

"Oh sorry"

She walked back up to the front and started the whole class over again for me, I felt bad. When spanish was over, I walked over to my locker and meet up with Edward he said

"How was spanish?"

"Horrible!"

"I would have changed if you wanted"

"It's okay"

"Ready for lunch?"

"Yup"

I closed my locker and we walked to the lunch room and when and sat at our regular table, Alice then said

"Bella, is it working?"

"It's working like a charm" I said with a smile

"Perfect"

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and it was Jessica

"Bella, ive been calling your name all of this morning"

"Did you guys hear something?"

"No" they all replied

"BELLA! Please talk to me"

"Why Jessica"

"Because I am really sorry, and just please talk to me"

"What about?"

"How I am a horrible friend"

"Jess, your not just don't spread rumors about people"

"I wont anymore"

"Okay, well I will talk to you later"

"Bye"

She walked back to her table.

"BELLA" Alice said

"What?"

"You werent subpost to talk to her!!!"

"I'm sorry, I cant stay mad at her forever"

When lunch was over. I had another two classes! They were really boring. At the end of the day, Alice gave me a ride home from school, when she was about half way to my house she said

"Wanna go shopping in Paris?"

"Haha, I would love to but I have bunches of spainish homework"

"Awwe, okay maybe this weekend?"

"Shure sounds great"

When we pulled up to my house I saw Charlie's car was gone and there was a note on the door,

"**Bella, Sorry hunny I had a call in Port Angeles, I wont be back until tomorrow, but I have made a arrangement for you to stay at the Cullen's until I get back. Love, Dad**" I walked up to the car and said to Alice

"You knew about this for awhile huh"

"All day" she replied with a smile

"Don't worry Charlie dropped your bags off this morning"

"Really, what time?"

"Esme said around ten"

"Oh okay"

I got in the car. When we pulled up to the Cullens house it was gorgeous! Alice opened the door. Carlise and Esme were in the kitchen. Rose and Emmett were out hunting and Jasper was inside his room reading a book and then Edward was at the door waiting for me,

"So you knew about this all day?" I said to him

"Yes" he said with a laugh

We walked into the kitchen it smelt amazing!

"I hope you like Chicken" Esme said with a smile

"I do" I replied

Edward then took me up to his room, when I walked in, it look amazing all there was in there was a book shelf filled with books and some artwork on the walls and then a black leather couch.

"Wondering were you will be sleeping?" He said with a smile

"Yeah"

"Alice has set you up a bed in her room"

"Okay, cool"

I walked over to Alice's room and saw this huge bed!

"Do you think its too small?" Alice said looking serious

"No, its huge!"

"Perfect, I got it in Paris the other day"

"Very cool"

"Well, I better go see if Jasper wants to hunt"

"Okay, talk to you later"

"Bye"

She left. And went into to Jaspers room. Then they left. Edward needed to go hunting but he kept saying "I am fine" as his eyes kept getting blacker. So finally I got Carlise to take him. I was then home with Esme, it was nice to get to know her.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 8 – I love you/Epilogue

A few hours later the rest of the Cullen's were back. Esme had made me some dinner and it was wonderful. Later on in the night Emmett yelled "Lets play TWISTER" Rose replied "Emmett you're an idiot, but _I love you_" We never did end up playing it, poor Emmett haha. Later on I felt tired so I went up to Alice's bedroom, and hopped into the huge bed! I couldn't fall asleep; I heard Edward's gentle footsteps walking into the room. I felt him pick me up in his arms and he went and sat on the rocking chair. I feel asleep on the man of my dreams. When I woke up the next morning I was on the bed. I got up and smelt a wonderful smell coming from downstairs. Edward had gotten up and made me a beautiful and might I say large breakfast.

"Is it too much?" he said

"No" I replied

"Well I will bring it to you upstairs"

"Okay"

I walked back upstairs and waited, when I was waiting I started re-reading one of my favourite books which is called "Wuthering Heights" A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door it was Edward.

"Morning Bells"

"Morning"

"Well here, enjoy"

"Thanks!"

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too_" I said as I got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I sat back down, and starting eating it was one of the best breakfasts I had ever had! Everything was cooked perfectly. I continued reading until I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Alice

"BELLA"

"Yes Alice?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted to yell your name" she said with a giggle

"Nice, is anything wrong?"

"Nah, I just wondering how you and Edward are doing?"

"Fine, why?"

"Oh I was just wondering"

"Okay"

She walked out of the room. I thought that was a bit weird. I sat continually reading my book, even though I had read it so many times its just so well written I love it. A few hours later I decided I would go downstairs, when I walked downstairs I saw Jasper and Edward in the living room and Alice, Esme and Rose were outside and Carlisle was at work.

"Hi, sorry I really got into my book"

"That's fine; would you like to go for a walk?" Edward asked

"Okay"

I went back upstairs and got dressed, and then headed out with Edward; he took us to a trail close to their house. It was a nice and moist forest; it actually looked like the one I was in the day I found out about Edward and his family being vampires.

"Does it remind you of anything" asked Edward

"Yeah, when I first found out about you and your family's secret" I replied

"Yes indeed, this is the forest. This is where we hunt"

"Can I watch you hunt?"

"Maybe, one day"

He walked over to me, and gave me a kiss. It was our first kiss! Well actually my first kiss. I was dancing inside my head! I opened my eyes, and reached over to Edward and gave him another kiss.

**Two months later…**

I felt in love, me and Edward were perfect together. No one had the love that we had for each other. We went to everything together Prom, dances, events. We loved each other.

**Three months later…**

It's my birthday! Yippee I am now eighteen years old! I am very excited! Edward and his family had planned a little get together for my birthday! Around six a clock at night I went to the Cullen's house, when I walked in the door Emmett starting singing "Happy Birthday" and Rose yelled to him in the background "Emmett, you idiot you only do that when the birthday cake comes" I heard giggles coming from around the house. Alice then yelled "PRESENT TIME" everyone walked into the living room. Edward handed me over a box wrapped in gold wrapping paper which said "**To: Bella, Love: Edward**" I opened, it was the most beautiful thing I ever saw, it was a diamond necklace, and engraved on the back was "_Bella, I will always love you, forever. Love, Edward_" I almost started to cry it was so beautiful. "Thank you so much Edward, I love it" I said with a smile. "Your welcome, I thought you might like it" He replied. Next Alice passed me a box which said "**Bella, Have a super birthday! Love always, Alice P.S. Want to go to Paris Friday?**" I laughed "Of course I do Alice" I said. She smiled. I opened the box and it was a Cocoa Chanel purse! I was so excited I had never had a Cocoa Chanel purse! "Thank you Alice!" I replied "You're welcome" She replied. Now, Emmett and Rose passed me a present from them which said "**Bella, Have a great birthday Love : Emmett and Rose**" I opened the box and it was Twister! "We can play it later" Emmett said with a big grin. "Haha of course" I replied. Now it was time to open the present from Jasper, Carlisle and Esme I went to open it when I cut my finger on the edge of the wrapping paper, when suddenly I felt Jasper run over to me, and then I felt nothing but pain, sharp pain, blood curdling pain. Then I blacked out.

**Two days later…**

I woke up, I looked around and I was in the Cullen's house. I got up and looked in the mirror! I screamed looking at myself! I was gorgeous, except for my blood looking eyes. I walked downstairs and saw Jasper sitting on the couch,

"Jasper what happened?"

"I am so truly sorry Bella"

I looked at him, thinking what happened!?

"Where is Edward?" I replied

"In the kitchen"

I walked into the kitchen and saw Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett and Alice.

"What happened?" I asked them

"Well, Bella…" Edward said blankly

"Seriously, please tell me what happened?"

"Jasper, accidentally might have turned you into a vampire" said Alice

"Am I a vampire" I asked

"Yes" replied Carlisle

"Charlie, does he know?"

"Well we had to make up a lie." Said Emmett

"We told him that you are really sick, and cannot be seen by anyone" replied Esme

"Am I part of your family now?" I asked

"Of course" said Esme

"Because you are new born, we have to keep you away from Charlie" said Rose

"You could hurt him" said Edward

"Okay, I will stay away from him" I replied

**A year later… Life as a vampire**

Wow, how interesting it was to be a vampire, all the things you can smell better! I am now able to see Charlie, thank goodness. I have a power were I can control my thirst Carlisle told me. On my sub post to be "20th birthday" Edward asked me to marry him. I said "YES" of course. A few months later we got married. Esme and Carlisle had bought us a little cottage in the forest for our wedding gift. It was fantastic.

**The End**

Thank you for reading my first story! Sorry I kind of cut this story short, I just really want to start my other story which is going to be "Bella and Alice's Adventures"

..xo


End file.
